nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V88
Nintendo Power V88 is the September 1996 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Super Mario 64 on it's cover. This issue actually had a wraparound cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games and top 5 Virtual Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *# Chrono Trigger *# Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Tetris Attack *# Tetris *# Donkey Kong Land 2 *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Virtual Boy *# Virtual Boy Wario Land *# Mario's Tennis *# Golf *# 3D Tetris *# Mario Clash Blast Off to the Future This 4-page article talks about the North American launch of the Nintendo 64. Nintendo 64 ''Super Mario 64'' The first game article in the magazine is about Super Mario 64, the cover story. This 10-page article details Mario's new moves and has maps for three different areas. ''Pilotwings 64'' Pilotwings 64 is the next featured game. It lists the six characters and details a few of the different challenges. ''Cruis'n USA'' The next article reviews Cruis'n USA. It highlights many of the gameplay features. ''Turok: Dinosaur Hunter'' The next N64 game featured is Turok: Dinosaur Hunter. It talks about the gameplay, the weapons and briefly about the game's production. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Super NES ''Realm'' The first Super NES article in the magazine features Realm. It provides maps for Levels 1, 3 and 5. ''Kirby Super Star'' The next article is about Kirby Super Star. It provides lots of maps in the pages and extending on to the back of the pull-out poster. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included SimCity (SNES), War 3010: The Revolution (SNES) and Secret of Evermore (SNES). Previews This "Previews" section gave readers brief 1-2 page looks at some popular upcoming games. This month, the previewed games were Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (SNES), Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame (SNES) and Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow (SNES). Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Mega Man X3 (SNES), Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES), New Horizons (SNES), and Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (GB). Players Choice for Game Boy This article talks about the re-release of some of the popular Game Boy games with the Player's Choice symbol. Game Boy ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' The first Game Boy article features Donkey Kong Land 2. It discusses the gameplay and has a few small maps. ''Pinocchio'' The second Game Boy article is about Pinocchio, based on the popular Disney movie of the same name. It gives a very brief overview of some of the levels. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' (GB), Pilotwings 64 (N64), SimCity (SNES), Super Mario 64 (N64), and Tetris Attack (GB). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (N64), Super Star Wars (SNES) and Pinocchio (SNES). Category:1996 Nintendo Power volumes